1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the attachment of electrical conductors to multi-contact electrical connectors. An apparatus is presented which enables all of the steps necessary for such attachment to be accomplished by the movement of punching and inserting means into and out of a central work zone.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. applications Ser. Nos. 368,387 and 413,092 disclose a method of making an electrical connection between a multi-contact connector and a multi-conductor flat cable. These applications both show a connector scheme composed of three elements; a multi-contact electrical connector, a multi-conductor flat cable, and a series of stuffer pins. The apparatus disclosed and claimed herein is a tool which is capable of forming a complete assembly composed of these three elements. The subject apparatus employs opposed punching and insertion means together with an intermediate connector holding means. Only one set of punching and insertion means are movable. A movable connector holding means is employed so that the other set of cooperating punching means and inserting means may remain stationary. U.S. application Ser. No. 479,380 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,641 discloses a tool having one movable insertion means and a movable intermediate connector holding means. That application, however, does not disclose a tool having a multiplicity of cooperating elements present with the instant invention. The presence of the three component elements necessitates a structure allowing access from several directions to a central working zone where all of the operations are accomplished. The instant invention permits such access.